


Together

by LeoLeo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up and Make Up, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoLeo/pseuds/LeoLeo
Summary: One month.One month of sneaking around New York, avoiding any mission where he might run into him, calling in sick countless times, refusing to go outside and only speaking with his sister and parabatai.The ridiculousness of it was irritating. After all the effort Alec put into avoiding Magnus Bane, here he was, looking as annoyingly perfect as ever. In one of those ordinary everyday grocery shops, this is where he’d run into him?! Alec prayed to the angels the ground would swallow him up, send him plunging into the fiery pits of hell because anything would be better than this.Magnus coughed awkwardly and Alec felt his knuckles turn white as he gripped his shopping basket tighter, “Hello, Alexander.”And to hear his name spoken like that, the way no one else could, to hear the faint lint in the vowels, it made Alec want to throw himself into Magnus’s arms and forgive him for everything.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I used book Alec and Magnus for this story because I prefer the original, and I've seen a couple users get complaints about the physical traits of Magnus and Alec. I find this rather stupid because whether Alec's eyes are hazel or blue shouldn't matter. It has nothing to do with the actual story.  
> Anyways, enjoy :)

One month.

One month of sneaking around New York, avoiding any mission where he might run into _him_ , calling in sick countless times, refusing to go outside and only speaking with his sister and parabatai.

The ridiculousness of it was irritating. After all the effort Alec put into avoiding Magnus Bane, here he was, looking as annoyingly perfect as ever. In one of those ordinary everyday grocery shops, this is where he’d run into him?! Alec prayed to the angels the ground would swallow him up, send him plunging into the fiery pits of hell, because _anything_ would be better than this.

Magnus coughed awkwardly and Alec felt his knuckles turn white as he gripped his shopping basket tighter, “Hello, Alexander.”

And to hear his name spoken like that, the way no one else could, to hear the faint lint in the vowels, it made Alec want to throw himself into Magnus’s arms and forgive him for everything.

“Hi, Magnus,” Alec replied stiffly, his feet wanting to move, but his thumping heart wouldn’t listen.

“How are you?” Magnus asked gently, looking like he wanted to step closer. But why would he?

“Good,” Alec said, starting to shuffle away, “I have to go make sure Izzy doesn’t set the Institute on fire with her cooking. Bye.”

“Wait.”

Alec pretended he didn’t hear him. No, he would not wait, thank you very much. _I owe you nothing_ , his mind hissed bitterly.

As he placed the eggs on the conveyor belt, Alec felt a hand on his wrist.

“Alexander.”

Alec flinched away, earning a strange look from the cashier, “Stop. Don’t call me that.

“Alexa- Alec. We need to talk,” Alec couldn’t resist meeting his eyes, and for a second, the world stopped. Magnus’s eyes were lined with makeup, and his hair was spiked up at different angles. Beautiful.

Alec shook himself, “There’s nothing to talk about.” The cashier had finished with his few things and Alec threw a ten dollar bill at him, muttering, “keep the change,” under his breath, and grabbing his bags.

Magnus attempted to grab his forearm, but Alec slipped away, disappearing into the parking lot as fast as possible, which wasn’t hard, angel blood and all.

…

“Alright, what's wrong?!” Izzy snapped, slamming the plate of pasta into the table with unnecessary force.

“Oi,” Jace called from the stove, “I just bought those last week!”

Izzy ignored him, “You’ve been acting funny since you got home, and don't act like the bread isn't crushed.”

“Nothing's wrong,” Alec replied, trying to bleed some genuine emotion into his monotone voice.

“Liar,” Izzy said curtly, swinging a strand of silky black hair behind her shoulder, “What happened?”

“Ran into someone at the store,” Alec mumbled quietly into his food.

“Magnus?” Izzy asked, her voice now softer. At Alec’s mortified face, she got her answer.

“Bro, I can read you like an open book,” Jace said, swinging himself onto the chair beside Alec, “I know you’re thinking about it. Don’t you dare forgive him. He hurt you, made you miserable, so throw all your thoughts of him out the window and focus on being happy.”

“I agree,” Max said from the couch, his nose buried in a comic book, “Look, I dunno what happened, but whoever he is, forget that jerk. He doesn’t deserve you.”

Alec sighed. For a thirteen year old, Max was far too understanding for his age. As for all his siblings, they were far too invested in his love life.

“I’m not going to forgive him,” Alec stated firmly, although deep down, he knew he already had.

“You better not,” Izzy shook her head in anger, “He let go of probably the best thing that had ever happened to him.”

Alec rolled his eyes and called for Max to join them for dinner.

…

“Should be around here…” Jace was cut off by a low growl. He grinned, “Found you.”

“Izzy, go to the left,” Alec muttered under his breath.

Jace lunged into the shadows and Alec let out an angry yell, “Jace, no!”

Izzy followed, slashing through the creatures with ease, and Alec sighed in remorse, joining them. They cut through the demons for a while, filling the dark valley with shrieks and violent cries until a particular Shax demon, smarter than its peers, jumped out from behind a dumpster, right at Jace’s neck.

Without thinking, Alec threw himself in front of it. He could feel claws plunging into his arm and shoulder and screamed from the sharp pain before blacking out.

…

“I’m sorry,” The warlock gave up, “His wounds are too deep. May I suggest the High Warlock of Brooklyn? He may be able to help.”

“No!” Izzy and Jace yelped in union.

Jacob looked surprised, blinking slowly, “I do not know of any other downworlder capable of repairing this kind of damage.”

“Catarina Loss?” Izzy asked, remembering the blue-skinned warlock.

“Perhaps,” Jacob mused, “But she is in Peru on vacation. She made it very clear she will not be doing services to anyone during this time. I might be able to contact her, but I do not wish to disturb her.”

Izzy groaned in frustration, watching as Alec’s pants grew more ragged. Jace drew another blood replacement rune on his chest worriedly, “Fine!” She growled, knowing fully well she looked like a child having a tantrum, “Call him, but he is to leave this building the second Alec is healed."

Jacob nodded, looking unsure at their reactions, but opened a portal and disappeared.

A few minutes of silence - save for Alec's harsh pants - passed, and Isabelle grew increasingly worried, occasionally drawing healing runes on Alec's arm.

“Where’s Alec?” Magnus threw open the door, startling them both. He kneeled by her brother almost immediately, almost like he _cared_ , much to Isabelle’s annoyance.

“Out,” Magnus said as blue sparks sprung from his fingers.

“What?” Jace asked, “Hell no!”

“Do you want him alive or not?” Magnus snapped, “I said _out_!”

Izzy huffed, frustrated, but grudgingly followed Jace out the door, slamming it closed for good measure.

…

_Alec was curled up in Magnus’s arms, staring at those beautiful cat eyes. The peachy colors of dawn flooded the room, tainting it a sweet pink._

_Magnus looked so flawless like that, with his hair clean of gel and glitter, face free of makeup. Alec felt privileged to be the only one to see him like that._

_“I love you,” Alec whispered before his brain could catch up with his mouth._

_Magnus’s eyes widened, and for a moment, Alec worried he had ruined everything._

_But Magnus would say it back, wouldn’t he? The caring touches, the unguarded looks of affection Alec got when they were alone. If that wasn’t love, then what was it?_

_But instead, he got nothing. Nothing but silence._

…

Alec faded in and out of consciousness. He could hear snippets of conversation, but his focus was mainly on the booming pain in his shoulder.

“Are you done yet, Bane?”

“No! Now shut up and make yourselves useful.”

“Fuck you, Magnus.”

Footsteps fade away, followed by a sigh of relief, “Finally.”

Alec knew that voice. All his thoughts were muddled. Alec peeled his eyes open slowly and felt them snap open when he realized who was next to him.

His shoulder was incredibly sore, but not his feet. Alec stumbled off the bed, trying not to flinch when Magnus grabbed his uninjured arm.

“I want to talk to you,” the warlock said.

“No,” Alec replied coldly, “You left me. You fucking left me. So go and leave again.”

Tears were beginning to pool into his eyes, but Alec refused to let them fall.

“I love you too,” Magnus said, and Alec’s breath left him, his mind letting in emotions of glee and relief, but it was all soon followed by rage. If he loved him, why did Magnus just shove his confession back in his face a month ago? Why make him go through all of the hurricane of confusion? Why make him feel the misery and worthlessness? Alec made another move to leave, but Magnus grabbed his arm again, forcing Alec to face him, “You know why I pushed you away?” His voice shook with anger, but Alec had a feeling it wasn’t directed at him, “So you wouldn’t be stuck with me! I’ve done horrible things - _unforgivable_ things over my lifetime, you deserve so much more. I’d be holding you back, forcing you to spend time with the mess that is me! You’d have to deal with my problems, it’s too much for you to handle!”

Alec glared, anger bubbling over, “Don’t you dare-” He shook his head, furious, “Don’t you fucking dare tell me what I can or can’t handle. You think I haven’t done things I regret, too?” His voice rose, “You think I haven’t done disastrous things with these hands, things that the Clave would have killed me for? Things downworlders would kill me for? So what if they won’t forgive us!” Tears started streaming down his cheeks, “And maybe we aren’t worthy of their forgiveness, maybe we don’t deserve to be forgiven.” His voice quieted, “But I do know one thing for sure, and that is the fact that we deserve _each other_.”

And before Alec knew it, strong but slim arms were wrapped around his waist pulling him closer, lips slammed forcefully against his. It was uncomfortable, the kiss full of fire and teeth, but then Alec tilted his head upwards, and it was _perfect_. Magnus tasted the way he always did, like sandalwood and something that was just uniquely Magnus. The logical part of his brain protested weakly, knowing he should still be angry, but the part that yearned for love shoved his other thoughts aside like discarded pieces of dust. Instead of pushing the warlock away, Alec’s hands secured themselves around his neck. Magnus’s tongue parted his lips expertly and tangled itself in Alec’s. They kissed for what seemed like hours but was only seconds, and Alec pulled away when the need for air became too great, panting heavily.

“I love you,” Magnus breathed against his lips, “I love you, I love you, I love you. I’m so sorry for being too cowardly to admit it.”

“I love you too,” Alec said, burying his face into Magnus’s neck, smelling the familiar scents of home.

“Izzy wants to murder you,” He mumbled after a moment, “Jace, too.”

“I can handle them,” Magnus replied, “I’m with you.”

“Who says I’m backing you up?” Alec teased.

“You love me,” Magnus purred, as if he was having a hard time believing it. “You wouldn’t want me to die.”

“No,” Alec said, closing his eyes, “Maybe not.”

He leaned upwards and pressed a slow kiss to Magnus’s lips, relishing the moment.

He knew they still needed to talk, still had things to sort out, but for the time being, he was safe. There was no confusion about Clary and Valentine, no missing Jocelyn Fairchild. No mission to save the world. The only two beings on Earth were Magnus and Alec, wrapped up in each other's arms.

Together.


End file.
